


Missing Seoul

by Posityty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Food, Food Porn, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Posityty/pseuds/Posityty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tries to make Draco more open-minded... about Korean food.</p><p>It's totally worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Seoul

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing some fanfiction and at the same time missed my time in South Korea, so this is the end result. It is my first fic in English. Actually, I think this is the first time I have written fiction in English. Ever. So I must say I'm quite proud of it! (Or at least I'm proud of the fact that I got something done!)

”I hate spicy food! You should know it!”

Draco was not happy. What was Harry doing? They had come to South Korea to explore all the scenery, buildings, night clubs and pretty boys, not to eat horrible, deathly food.

“You will love it, I promise.”

Harry was laughing. Laughing. How dare he? Draco had a delicate mouth, and he was not going destroy it with food made of fire. A pile of fire. A huge pile of fire, made of meat that looked like kebab from hell. Even the Korean waiter had looked Harry quite worriedly when he had ordered it and assured the staff that yes, they really wanted it. Or Harry wanted, Draco definitely did not agree with the food choice.

“You know, it’s a miracle you haven’t eaten anything spicy here yet. Korea is like famous of their delicious, spicy food.”

Draco could only huff, of course he hadn’t eaten anything spicy yet. Hadn’t Harry listened him at all? There was rice everywhere, he could live with rice. And McDonald’s, Subway, Burger King and KFC.

“What if we make a deal?”

That made Draco perk up. Harry was usually good at making deals. Usually.

“I could give you a blowjob afterwards.”

As said, usually.

“You are not going to put your mouth anywhere near my privates after eating that stuff, thank you very much.”

“Okay, tomorrow then? Or we could go dancing? You liked Club Cocoon, right? We could go there tonight? Or tomorrow? Or like every night, just please! Anything! Just please try it, it will be so worth it, I promise!”

Pleading Harry was one of Draco’s weaknesses and Harry knew it, the bastard.

“I demand all of them. I demand you to be my bitch the rest of our trip and do everything I want without whining.”

“It’s a deal! Now eat!”

That didn’t go as planned, Draco had not thought this through. Pained look on his face, Draco watched Harry’s excitement. Maybe it wasn’t going to be so bad, it wouldn’t hurt to take a tiny bite, right? It would only mean wonderful time full of wonderful sexual favors and lots of dancing. With last, pleading look, Draco took hold of his chopsticks and chose a tiny piece of innocently sitting meat and put it into his mouth.

The first bite was wonderful. Delicious, heavenly and delightful. The meat was tender and the spices complex and interesting, but not overpowering. And Draco devoured second piece. And then third. And then something changed.

It was pain, horrible, terrible pain all over his mouth. But the meat was so good, he couldn’t stop taking the fourth piece. Draco was on his seventh piece when his inexperienced tongue couldn’t take it anymore and he had to stop. But stopping was even more awful! Without the mouth-watering delicacy in his mouth, there was only the pain. Draco dried to drink water and eat some of the tiny rice cakes they had gotten with the food, but those didn’t help the burning at all.

And Harry was laughing. Again. Really, why did Draco date this masochist?

“I told you, you would love it!”

The smug bastard! Draco’s eyes were watering and he was sniffling. That seemed to make Harry take some pity on him.

“Oh, poor baby, you did so well. Come here.”

Harry pulled Draco close and gave him a protective hug, and Draco was happy to hide his embarrassing face into Harry’s soft shirt. Softly petting the blond head, Harry cuddled his boyfriend.

Still arm around the blond, Harry started eating the meat as well. By his tenth piece, he was all tears and sniffles as well, and Draco got to laugh as well at his boyfriend’s misery.

It was wonderful.

And he surely was not going to let Harry forget that he had nine days of whatever he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I have other similar ideas (characters re-living random moments of my life around the world with a twist of my imagination and some fluff) but I'm not sure if anyone would be interested so we will see if I'm going to write them down.


End file.
